Mobile devices, such as smart phones and in-car computer systems, have generated demand for improved location-based services, such as location-based search, turn-by-turn navigation, access to business reviews, social event recommendations, and the like. Safety regulations may require the hands-free operation of a device providing such location-based services, for instance while a user is operating a vehicle. Accessing location-based services in a timely manner through speech and dialog alone is important to provide a smooth user-experience with devices providing such services.
When interacting with a dialog system's location-based services, a user will often need to identify a particular destination, such as a restaurant, store, or other public place. For instance, a vehicle navigation system requires a user to identify a destination location prior to providing directions to the destination location. While postal addresses can be used to unambiguously identify many locations, they are often either unknown or difficult for a user to access while, for instance, operating a vehicle.
A natural means for a user to specify a destination location by voice, particularly when the exact name or address of the location is not known or immediately available, is through the use of landmarks. For instance, a user may specify “the Italian restaurant near Main St.”, or “the gas station near the ballpark”. A dialog system that allows a user to identify locations through the use of landmarks can lead to more succinct user dialogs with the dialog system, greater system accuracy and performance, and smoother device operation, improving a user's experience with and expanding the functionality of such a dialog system.